I Love You More And More Everyday
by GleeLover213
Summary: This is book 2 of the New Girl Series.


**This is the disclaimer for the whole book.**

**I do not own Glee,the characters or the are a few songs that the characters will "Write" but they are not only thing I own is the plot and my made up characters.**

**Third Person POV**

"Noah Puckerman!"Brenda yelled coming down.  
>"What Southern Bell?"He yelled back."And it's Puck!"<br>"Don't care, Quinn."  
>"Hi,Brenda."Quinn smiled at her.<br>"Are you here to clean the pool,Noah?"  
>" 's Lips?"<br>"Up stairs putting his bathing suit on.I told him that if he walked out in only boxers,I wasn't giving him any cuddles for a week!"She looked at her weird then burst out laughing.  
>"Cuddles?"He asked once he calmed down.<br>"Yes,don't judge how much is this costing us?"  
>"What?"He asked confused.<br>"Idiot."She rolled her eyes looking at Quinn,who was shaking her head at him."How much for cleaning the pool?"  
>"Eh,150 bucks."<br>"Say what now?"  
>"Nah,just kidding Southern Bell.50 bucks."he said holding his hand out.<br>"Nope!You ain't gettin' it until after you clean!"He groaned.  
>"Fine!"<br>"What's taking him so long."Brenda walked over to the stairs and looked up."Sam!What the hell is taking so long?"She called up.  
>"I'm coming,B.I had to actually find my bathing suit under all that junk."He said walking down.<br>"Yeah,we're cleaning that up too."He fist bumped Puck when he passed him.  
>"Y'all ready?"Brenda nodded and went outside.<br>"This has to be the most disgusting pool I've ever seen."Puck said scrunching up his face.  
>"Ha ha,I know fun boys!"Brenda said,as her and Quinn sat down on two of the beach chairs by the pool.<br>"Oh,you two are sneaky!"Sam said,fake glaring at the girls.  
>"Oh,come on Sammy!I just want to be able to sit back and relax and look at you shirtless."He looked at Brenda and winked at her,pulling his shirt over his bent down and grabbed a whistled.<br>"Nice ass,Sammy!"He snorted and looked at her.  
>"Yours isn't so bad either."<br>"WANKY!"Santana yelled as her and Brittany walked through the back door."I just heard that whole convo,Trouts."He glared at her as the two sat down along with Brenda and the time Sam and Puck were done cleaning,it was 3 PM and there were trash bags filled with dead frogs,rats,bugs,leaves,spiders,wasps and who knows what made a face when he threw a fat dead rat into a bag.  
>"Good Lord it's hot out here."Sam said,wiping his forehead of ,however,thought that he looked great out there cleaning.<br>"I ."She tossed him a cold water bottle,which he drank in less than two burped when he ,Quinn and Brittany made a face while Brenda gave him a thumbs up.  
>"Gross."Santana just waved her off.<br>"So,is it clean enough to get it?"Brenda asked gasped when she heard a splash and cold water hit her.  
>"Samuel Dwight Evans what the hell!"Brenda exclaimed when Sam came back had jumped in as soon as he saw Puck nod.<br>"Oooh,full 're screwed, ,that rhymed."Sam looked at Puck for a split second and then was pulled under he came back up,Brenda was floating in front of splashed her,in which she splashed him started splashing each other,and before long,all of the couples were making out.

**TIME SKIP**

" .God."Brenda heard Sam was in his room,and she was in her room.  
>"What's wrong?"She called,walking out of her room and up the walked out and he was wanted to laugh,but she felt bad for him.<br>"Oh, got burnt badly,didn't you?"He looked at her like,'Really?You're really gonna ask me that?'.She giggled and walked all the way up the walked around him,inspecting him.  
>"Hey,why was Sam yelling-Oh."Mary asked,coming up the stairs holding Sandy,who was looking was three months old,since it was now was behind her."Oh,poor look at him!"<br>"I don't have any Aelo Vera Gel do we?"Dwight asked,looking at shook her head."Okay,I'll go to the store and buy some.'Cause son,you really need it."Sam wanted to say,'I know do you think I'm holding my arms up like this?'Cause if I touch my sides it'll hurt.'But instead said,  
>"Alright,thanks dad."Dwight reached up and ruffled Sam's left and Sam,Mary and Brenda went into the living room,Sam sitting on the couch,but not leaning gently touched his shoulder and he hissed in pain.<br>"Sorry Sam."  
>"It's okay.I told you I looked like a skinny tomato when I get sun burnt"<br>"No-Ha ha-You-Ha ha-don't!'She said,trying to control her giggles,though she failed and ten minutes later,Dwight came back with a bottle of Aelo handed it to Brenda who made Sam sit on the floor in between her squirted some Aelo in her hand and rubbed it in her hands a ,she started rubbing it onto his sighed.  
>"Better?"<br>"Very."She started rubbing it into his back and then on his chest and enjoyed it when she massaged his shoulders,which she did until it was time for dinner.


End file.
